Edward Kenway the Demigod Legacy
by alphaomegaman229
Summary: Edward Kenway the kingly pirate that takes what he wants, whenever he wants will soon learn that he is not who he thinks he is. When Edward ends up at Camp Half-Blood he is sent on a quest that could ignite a war between not only templars and assassins but Greek and Roman demigods.
1. Mysterious Ship

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Assassins creed they belong to Rick Riordan and Ubisoft**

Edward's POV

"Man of war Captain!" shouted one of my crew members. I looked through my spyglass and saw a ship roughly the size of a man of war but only bigger and more heavily armed but the flag, this flag I had never seen before it looked as if it was from mystic land. The flag had tinted blue and white stripes and a cross made from the same two colors in the upper left hand corner. In the center of the flag were two bronze swords crossed. Then I noticed the ship was made of bronze from the bow to the aft the ship was layered in bronze. "FIRE!" I screamed. We barley made a dent in the ship as the armor was flaking and cracking. The sound of cannon shots rang in my ears like a soft lullaby, the smell of salty and frothy seawater filled my nostrils. I had gotten used to the sea since I left Caroline and my life of piracy over the years. "FIRE MORTARS!" I announced. Then a fiery rain came down on the ship. "FIRE THE HEAVY SHOT!" the ship was going up in flames it had to be boarded, it was like the cargo was calling my name like it was saying, "come here, come closer," it said. I boarded the ship and what I saw was amazing. The weapons and armor were all bronze young men were shooting lightning and fire out of their hands I sneaked up behind one of the young women that was talking to one of my crew mates and the incredible thing was that he was backing down. "I hate to do this to a lady" I said under my breath. I stabbed her in the back with my scimitar. Her death was quick, easy and swift but the consequences were that I was detected by almost every enemy crewmate on the ship one scorched me with flames and another hit me with a bolt of lightning then I blacked out.


	2. Godly Beings

Edward's POV

I had a vision when I was unconscious. This lady, no lady doesn't quite suit what she was exactly. The figure was more of a goddess who radiated in power with every step I stood in a dark room that looked like a nexus of some sort. "You, you are the one the Sage speaks of," I said. "Yes I am, my name is Juno," said the goddess. She was wearing a goatskin cloak with a roman sword sheathed on her side pocket. "Why am I here Juno, Roberts said that you had a purpose for everyone but me," I said to the goddess. "You must stop the demigod war before the world falls into total chaos," said Juno. "Why me?" I asked. "Because you were trained to do what is now needed," said Juno, "you must kill these 9 templar demigods," she said as pictures of the people the mentioned showed up as holographic images in front of me. "Each templar demigod is in possession of a piece of Eden," said Juno. "You must train a young demigod warrior named Percy Jackson he is a son of Poseidon," Said the goddess. "Who is this Percy Jackson and what are Pieces of Eden? Tell me please!" I begged the goddess. "In time Edward, in time," said Juno. I waked to find people with bronze armor and weapons one lad had green eyes a black t-shirt and a blue jacket had a bronze sword and was jabbing it further into my chest. "What is your name!" he roared at me. "Edward," I managed to say. He jabbed his sword in even farther. And made a medium sized cut in my chest. "Aghhh!" I screamed in pain. "Your full name!" he roared. "Edward James Kenway!" I screamed, he released me and everyone gasped. "So you are the one that the oracle speaks of," he said. "lower your weapons" commanded the young lad. "they obey very willingly" I said. "and so will you" he told me I loosened his grip and flicked my right hand near his neck expecting a blade to thrust out and kill my target. But then he told me "One more thing, we disarmed you when you got here," said the young lad. "Where is my ship where is the Jackdaw!" I screamed he pointed to the jackdaw sitting out in the bay. My crewmates were chained and on their knees including Anne Bonnie and Adéwalé with two gunmen on ether side locked and loaded and ready to kill every crewmate I had at the lad's signal. "if you tell us what we need to know they wont die and neither will you," said the young lad.


	3. Imposter

Edward's POV

I sat on a bench between to guards as the emerald eyed lad paced back and forth in front of me I know that Juno spoke to you earlier. I raised my eyebrow. "You happen to know the lass?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do she is very powerful, don't listen to her she will only lead you into danger," said the lad. "I trust in her more than I do in you lad," I said as I smirked and bashed my head into the guard on the right then the lad had fled the room in fear he would die. "Free me and I shall spare you" I told the guard he did as he was told "I lied" I said as I bashed his head against the prison wall grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the cell, I killed guards as I walked to get my weapons and supplies I grabbed my hidden blades pirate scimitars, pistols, rope darts, blowpipe and my robes. I charged out of the jailhouse to find that my crewmates were fighting. I used my eagle vision to find my target I saw him as he lit up with golden light. I ran at him and tacked him to the ground. "I am Percy Jackson," he told me as he cracked a grin and reached for his pocket. "He is an imposter, he is a templar kill him!" yelled the voice of Juno in my head. I revealed my hidden blades and stabbed him in the throat, causing warm blood to spill out of his wound onto the ground. "Where is Percy Jackson?" I yelled at him. "He is in the jailhouse cell #3-B, you assassins are all the same you fight for freedom but for freedom to exist there must be order and from this philosophy the templar order was born, you assassins will never kill us off because we are the orders of the world, the world was born from order," spoke the emerald eyed man. His mouth hung open staring into space, he was dead. I closed his eyes and ran towards the jail cell, the minions of the green-eyed lad surrendered to my crew. I saw the large number of people trapped in cages like wild hostile animals. "Where is Percy Jackson?" I announced. "Right here," said voice. Just as the lad had said cell #3-B. he had a very strong resemblance to the young man with emerald eyes, I drew my swords.


End file.
